User blog:CloakedX/hewwo
❝ Lizardnose spotted a apprentice... Perfect. ❝You! Change the moss in the elder's den!❞ She demanded.❞ — Lizardnose to Quailpaw Lizardnose is a rather tall, tan she-cat with grayish splotches. She has leaf green eyes with gray tufts on her ears. She is currently residing in SkyClan as a elder. 'Appearance' Heritage: Cornish Rex(85%) X Lynx Point (15%) Description: Lizardnose is a tall tan she-cat with gray splotches. Although she is tall, she gives off the illusion of a short cat because of the fact that because of old age, her shoulders are slouched. She has green eyes with a moreover skinny than muscular build. Her pelt is extremely short, giving off the illusion that her pelt is apart of her actual skin. Her tongue is a pink color and her pawpads and nose are pink. Lizardnose has gray tufts of hair on the top of her ears. Palette: : = Base (#ffdfc9) : = Markings (#9b9b9b) : = Eyes (#51d142) : = Inner Ears (#ffedff) : = Nose (#ffedff) : = Tongue (#ef7fad) : = Pawpads (#ffedff) Voice: Lizardnose has a raspy, always grumpy voice. Scent: Lizardnose smells like SkyClan, nightingales, and lavender. Gait: Lizardnose walks very slowly with her shoulders slouched down and her head hanging low. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Clever -' Lizardnose is quite clever. She can find a way around things and make things work. It's quite the advantage to everyday life. Pesky apprentices trying to get around her... * '''+ Loyal -''' Lizardnose may not be the nicest, but she sure knows how to stick with the cats she likes/loves the most, and her clan. * '''± Childish -''' Lizardnose can be a bit childish... You can occasioonally find her playing with anything she can find, sticks, rocks, and she can be a bit immature, too, as if she was a kit. * '''± Awkward -''' This mainly applies to Lizardnose's 'gracefulness', in other words, her clumsiness and how much of a fool she makes herself out to be a lot of the time. * '''− Bossy -''' Lizardnose enjoys bossing around other cats. Especially the apprentices... * '''− Grumpy -''' Lizardnose is often grumpy, and often found in a bad mood. '''Likes *'Herbs' **Lizardnose always had a fascination with herbs. Even when she was a kit, they always looked so interesting, and how you could help cats with the herbs.. It made her feel nice. *'Stories' **Surprisingly, Lizardnose loves telling stories. She's learned so much over the years and is so wise she loves telling about her experiences. *'Birds' **Lizardnose enjoys the taste of birds. *'Apprentices' **This is more of Lizardnose enjoying bossing around the apprentices, but they seem okay generally. 'Dislikes' *'Bossy People' **This may be a bit hypocritical, but she hates when she's bossed around by other people. She absolutely hates it! *'Squirrels' **lizardnose would never eat squirrels. Never! *'Scars' **They look so gross and just.. Yuck. 'Goals' *'Retire to a Elder' **Then no one could really tell her what to do. *'Go to a Gathering as a Elder' **Damn, now that's the life right there! 'Fears' *'Oulinophobia' **The fear of scars. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Glosseye, Frozenlake, Applekit, Maplekit, Smallkit(paw) Age Range: 0-6 moons *Lizardkit is born into a litter of three parented by Frozenlike and Glosseye, the kits consisting of herself, Applekit and Maplekit. *Lizardkit's first word is herb. *Lizardkit gets to go outside the nursery for the first time, going to the medicine cat den. She is greeted by the medicine cat and given a tour, explaining the herbs. Lizardkit is intrigued. **At this point, she meets Smallkit, them becoming best friends. *Lizardkit and Smallkit hang out more and more, Applekit becoming a bit jealous, telling on Lizardkit for bullying her to Frozenlike. **Frozenlake punishes Lizardkit, confining her to the nursery for a moon (until she's 5 moons) **When she's 5 moons, she's released. *Smallkit gets apprenticed, turning into Smallpaw. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Glosseye, Frozenlake, Applepaw, Maplepaw, Smallpaw(Tornpaw) Age Range: 6-12 moons *Applekit and Maplekit become apprentices, becoming Applepaw and Maplepaw, them being warrior apprentices. Lizardkit becomes Lizardpaw, becoming a medicine cat apprentice. **Smallpaw congratulates her privately, Lizardpaw for some reason butterflies in her stomach... *Lizardpaw begins her training, learning about the herbs and getting a tour around SkyClan territory, finding the best places to collect herbs. **Lizardpaw collects a bunch of flowers from a flower patch, going back to camp to search for Smallpaw. **She finds out Smallpaw was attacked by a band of rogues. Lizardpaw leaves the flowers by Smallpaw's nest in the medicine cat den. **Lizardpaw learns that Smallpaw has several permanent scars, which Lizardpaw finds scary, but Smallpaw promises her he's the same Smallpaw. **Smallpaw gets renamed to Tornpaw because of his scars and as a punishment for going out of camp without his mentor. *Lizardpaw and Tornpaw go out, Lizardpaw confessing to Tornpaw she has a crush on him. Tornpaw promises when they're both adults they'll become mates. *Tornpaw, Applepaw and Maplepaw pass their warrior assessments, them gaining their warrior names; Tornclaw, Appletail and Mapleleaf. *Lizardpaw takes her medicine cat assessment, passing. She's taken to the moonstone, given the name Lizardnose. 'Medicine Cat Hood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Tornclaw, rest of SkyClan Age Range: 12-47 moons *Lizardpaw becomes Lizardnose. *After about a moon, Lizardnose and Tornclaw become mates. *Lizardnose is assigned a apprentice. **During this time, Lizardnose and Tornclaw talk about kits. They decide after Lizardnose's apprentice is trained, they'll have kits. *Lizardnose's apprentice becomes a fully trained medicine cat. *Lizardnose and Tornclaw go out for the night. *Lizardnose returns with Tornclaw, and after a moon, she figures out she's pregnant. '"Queen"hood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Tornclaw, Appletail, Blackkit, Cornkit Age Range: 47-53 moons *Lizardnose becomes a temporary queen, being pregnant. *Soon, Lizardnose gives birth to two kits. She names one Blackkit, for his black appearance. His build was like Lizardnose's, but his coloring was like Tornclaw's. Black with dark gray stripes. Then Tornclaw named one Cornkit, for her tan coloring. *Lizardnose cares for Blackkit and Cornkit closely, making sure she only left the nursery unless completely necessary. **Tornclaw brings her food each and every day. *One day, Tornclaw doesn't bring her any food. Lizardnose there's something up, so Appletail kit-sits Blackkit and Cornkit as Lizardnose goes out. **Lizardnose finds Tornclaw's dead body on the border, seeing scars all around him. Lizardnose not only develops a fear of scars, but is traumatized. **Lizardnose carries Tornclaw's dead body to camp, holding a burial for him. **During this sad time period, Appletail is the one bringing her food. 'Medicine Cat Hood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Blackpaw(ear), Cornpaw(flower), Appletail, Mapleleaf, Frozenlake, Glosseye Age Range: 53-87 moons *Blackkit and Cornkit become Blackpaw and Cornpaw, Lizardnose going back to medicine cat duties. *Blackpaw gets into a fight with another cat, his ear getting torn off. **Lizardnose tries her best to treat this. *Lizardnose goes to the half-moon gathering, seeing Tornclaw. They talk and laugh and smile until he has to leave and she has to go back to camp. *Blackpaw and Cornpaw become Blackear and Cornflower, becoming warriors. *Cornflower goes missing. *Frozenlake dies from slipping off of the peak. **Lizardnose attends Frozenlake's burial whilst looking for Cornflower. *Cornflower is presumed dead. *Glosseye retires to the elder's den. *Mapleleaf and Lizardnose start talking more. **Appletail goes off to look for Cornflower, but falls into the river and drowns, never to be seen again. *Mapleleaf dies because of overdose of herbs that Lizardnose accidentally gave her, Lizardnose deciding she's to old to be a medicine cat. 'Elderhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Blackear, Owlstar, Nightowl, Buckscar Age Range: 87-134 moons (current) *Lizardnose retires to a elder. **Lizardnose finds out another cat, Ryewhisker, becomes a medicine cat of SkyClan. Lizardnose isn't the happiest about this, although aware her apprentice at this point is dead. *After a long, long while of being a elder, Lizardnose begins bossing around the apprentices. She finds pride in this. **Lizardnose starts beginning a hopeful relationship between Owlstar, Nightowl and Buckscar. 'Relationships' 'Kin' wip 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= "Errr... They're a'ight." Lizardnose is uninterested in talking about ThunderClan. ---- :Lizardnose knows no cats in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= "Who? Oh, those guys. They seem to secretive for my liking." Lizardnose huffs, laying down on her stomach. ---- :Lizardnose knows no cats in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= "I hope the kits stay away from them until they're apprentices." Lizardnose cackles. ---- :Lizardnose knows no cats in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= "Bah! Those immature cats in our clan hate them because they smell like fish? How immature!" Lizardnose grunts. ---- :Lizardnose knows no cats in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= Lizardnose cackles a laugh. "I'm so old, I've seen so many things in this clan! I'm to old to leave, too. I couldn't leave even if I tried!" ---- :Owlstar/Leader/Close Friend/⦁⦁⦁/76% ::"She's good fun!" Lizardnose grins widely. :Quailpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁/10% ::"Clean out my moss!" :Duskleg/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"He's a'ight." :Ryewhisker/Medicine Cat/Knows Of/⦁/2% ::Lizardnose grumbles. :Leopardlight/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁/15% ::"Err.. She seems like a a'ight medicine cat.." Lizardnose grunts. She's obviously not the most pleased with the apprentice. :Sparrowfeather/Warrior/Knows of/⦁/20% ::"I wanna get to know 'er a bit!" |-|Outside the Clans= "Never had any experiences with 'em. All I know is that some daylight warriors occasionally come over 'ere. Better for me. I get more food!" ---- :Jingle/Kittypet/Daughter/⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Where are ya, doll?" Lizardnose frowns. "Please don't be dead." :Blackear/StarClan Resident/Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁/17% ::"I hope you're havin' a good time in StarClan. They best treat you well." :Tornclaw/StarClan Resident/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I'm comin' soon. Once my time is up, we'll be together again. Me and you." :Frozenlake/StarClan Resident/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"Thanks for tryin' ma." :Glosseye/StarClan Resident/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"Blind ol' coot.. Take care of ma for me, a'ight?" 'Trivia' *Lizardnose was originally going to be called Cascadefall. *Lizardnose's daughter, Cornflower, is actually alive, she's a kittypet named Jingle. *Jingle is the cat who made Peachfuzz leave her kittypet home and run away to SkyClan, and took Peachfuzz's first mate. 'Quotes' ❝ Lizardnose spotted a apprentice... Perfect. ❝You! Change the moss in the elder's den!❞ She demanded.❞ ❝ Peachfuzz looked up to the cat who she was leaning against for support. ❝Do you fear blindness?❞ Lizardnose asked suddenly. ❞ — Lizardnose to Owlstar 'Fanart' insert photo here|insert caption here __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts